


Another Good Soldier

by RandyWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: (i shouldn't be surprised thats a tag but huh), Gen, Pre-War Games (DCU), Robin!Stephanie Brown, Tumblr Prompt, but honestly? we deserve more Robin!Steph content. so I'm gonna deliver, this was a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: Soon to be collection of Snippets to expand on Steph's time as a Robin. (first up is a snip from tumblr tho)





	Another Good Soldier

“‘m not tired,” Robin mumbled, masked eyes fluttering shut despite her best efforts. “Gimme just five minutes, boss. And I’ll.. I’ll be…”

Bruce glanced over at the Girl Wonder in his passenger seat, seeing that she was indeed soundly drifting off to sleep. He quickly thumbed the volume button to turn down the police scanner until the Batmobile was silent, save for the general white-noise generated from the breakneck speed he drove at.

“Alfred, is the guest-” He paused, thinking better of it for a moment as he took another glance at the Sleeping Wonder. “Is Stephanie’s room ready? She’s exhausted and won’t be making it home tonight.”

“As ready as it will ever be,” Alfred droned. “Shall I take the liberty of reminding Miss Brown of our laundry policy in regards to both your _daily_ and _nightly_ attire when you return?”

And for a brief second, Bruce smiled.

“In the morning. Robin’s done excellent work tonight. She’s really been putting in the miles.”

“And I don’t suppose that’s a sentiment you’ll be sharing directly with your charge.”

Bruce frowned, unable to respond.

She had to know he was proud of her. At least on some level. It was obvious… wasn’t it?

He glanced over at her again as she mumbled something again in a drowsy haze.

After a minute or so of silence, she had evidently gained enough consciousness to jerk herself up in her seat.

“‘m awake! I’m ready! I-” She tugged at the seatbelt for a second before recognizing the dark forestry passing by outside the window, and Batman’s cowl reflecting off of the dashboard’s dim lighting. “Not too far from the cave now,” she failed to stifle a yawn before continuing, “Eh, Bossman?”

“No, I suppose not,” Bruce hummed in agreement, “Don’t know if you caught it. Alfred has a… Has _your_room ready for you.”

Robin stretched in her seat, eyes squeezed tightly shut as if exercising the muscles would help her stay awake for a few more minutes.

“That’s good. Told Mom I was staying over with friends tonight anyways.”

She let another yawn go. Bruce felt something in his chest twist at the sound. 

“… Robin…”

“Yeah, B?”

He opened his mouth, wanting there to be words to say and falling spectacularly short. He cleared his throat and tried again and found nothing coming forth. And when he took another glance over to the teen, she was once again slumped in the seat, seemingly dead to the world in her slumber again.

Bruce was grateful when he pulled into the cave and she hadn’t woken again to press the subject.

Alfred, professional as always, was already at her door to open it for the young lady, only to find the sleeping teen waiting for him. Bruce made a quick motion to his lips, a universal signal for silence, and the brit only nodded in understanding before walking away.

Stephanie awoke a final time, while Bruce was busy unbuckling her and preparing to carry her out of the seat.

“Ey, boss… ’m bone tired…. I’d ‘preciate a _batpack_ ride… Dick said… Dick told me how you… you used to give him.. those…” She yawned again, peeling her mask off and rubbing at her eyes this time.

Bruce gave another small smile as his pulled off his own cowl, his features softening as he held up a hand to help keep the teen stable as she pulled herself out of the car.

“It’s been awhile,” he admitted, “And I’m bone tired too… But… I suppose just this once.”

Stephanie gasped as he turned and knelt down, giving a quick motion with his head for her to climb on.

Even while she held his neck in a near chokehold, even as he realized and regretted the offer, since a sleepy teenager was much more difficult to manage carrying than an unusually alert child. It was almost well worth the offer, as she buried her head in his shoulder and mumbled something familiar into his ear.

“You’re… my new pillow.”

She said it decidedly. As if it were a fact as simple and true as the sky being blue.

And suddenly, Bruce remembered the last Robin he had carried off to bed this way, the years weighing heavily in his chest. The son he had lost, and now the girl on his back who reminded Bruce so much of him.

He felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment and swallowed thickly before holding more securely to Stephanie’s legs then.

He continued their trek through the cave and manor in companionable silence, grateful once again that Stephanie’s sleepiness finally seemed to catch up to her.


End file.
